Patent Document 1 listed below describes a known example of a method of repairing a defect in a display device including a substrate with pixel regions. The method of repairing a defect in a display device including a substrate with pixel regions includes the step of applying a laser beam to a multi-layer region where multiple conductive layers are stacked on top of another with an insulating layer therebetween to selectively remove only an upper conductive layer around the multi-layer region such that neither interlayer short-circuit nor same-layer short-circuit occurs in the multi-layer region. Furthermore, the display device in Patent Document 1, which includes multiple bus lines in a display area, includes a repairing line that allow connection to leading lines extending from the display area to terminals of the bus lines. The repairing line repairs disconnection of the leading lines.